The Road not Taken
by Laredo Grissom
Summary: She watched him sleep, taking his every feature in, retaining it to memory. It would have to be enough to stay with her for a long time to come. GS


Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters presented in this story.  They are the property of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  I just play with them.

A/N:  This story came to me as my last thought before bed last night.  I woke with it again in my thoughts and had to write it.  Thanks to Marlou for your help in editing this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sara!"

She heard her name called across the parking lot.  Her head bent, hair hanging in her face, she kept walking, not even her shoes making a noise.

He called again, "Sara! Wait, please."

She could hear his running feet, hurrying to catch her before she got to her car.  He'd seen her from down the hallway as she left Director Carvallo's office.  She also had seen that look on his face.  The one that told her all she needed to know.

He'd allowed 'what didn't happen' between them to affect his recommendation.

There were no tears.  There were no angry words said.  There were no feelings to be felt.  She was numb.

The only thing she felt now was his vise-like grip on her elbow as he spun her around to face him.  His hand left her arm hastily as he gazed upon her face.  Whatever he saw must have shocked him as his face quickly furrowed into a frown of worry.

"What?" she asked.

"Where are you going?" he asked in return.

Sara stood stoically facing him –her wall now completed and blocking out any possible danger.  "I'm heading home."

"Sara, we need to talk."

"No.  No we don't.  There's nothing to talk about.  Everything has been said quite clearly."

"Not everything.  We really need to talk."  He said it again, his voice dropping an octave, sounding almost seductive.  Her mind raced to block out his words.  But the invisible wall she'd built was not strong enough to block out his touch.

His hand snaked out to grasp hers, then began to caress the top of it with his thumb.  Her eyes squinted but never left his.  His hand moved up her arm and he stepped closer.  A little closer still, until he were no more than inches from her.  Both hands now held her shoulders and eased slowly up her neck to cradle her face.  His body leaned toward her as his head tilted and his tongue snuck out to lick his lips.

She knew what would happen next but wasn't expecting her own response, the betrayal from her own body.  Her eyes closed as his lips covered hers.  The kiss started off slow but then grew in urgency.  His hands left her face and traveled back down her arms then around to her back, gathering her to him.  The heat radiating between them fanned the dying embers inside her.  She couldn't resist this feeling, this intense pleasure.

He broke off but still held her to him.  His head now resting against hers while his lips tenderly kissed the top of her head.  He let out a sigh and groaned softly, "We need to take this somewhere else."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to his car, all the while his hands never leaving her.  No words were spoken as he drove them to his townhouse.  When he'd gotten into the car he immediately reconnected with her by holding her hand, his thumb once again caressing hers.

After parking his car, he leaned over the console and kissed her again.  If it had been any cooler outside, the windows would've been covered with steam from their hot breaths.  It was her turn to stop their silent communication.  She pulled away from him, her eyes watching as his fluttered open.  "Let's take this inside."

Closing the door behind them, his arms quickly ensnared her, pulling her back against him.  He kissed his way down her neck while his hands roamed over her body.

She had no idea where this side of him was coming from.  And although her body was enjoying the havoc his hands were playing on her senses, her mind screamed for her to put a stop to it.  She would've if his hands hadn't found their destination, kneading the sensitive mounds until they became taut and firm, hungering for more of his touch.

It wasn't long until their clothes were strewn across the floor and down the hallway.  The bedroom door had been shut, closing them off to the world outside.

His arms held him above her, their bodies merging into one, moving of their own rhythm and steadily climbing to their ultimate goal.  A fine sheen of perspiration covered each of them, and then mixed with the others as their bodies became entangled in a primitive dance.  Their eyes met and held.  She saw the desperation in his, trying to convey all he wanted to explain but couldn't find the words for.

As the tension built, like a rubber band being pulled on from each end, their breathing and movements became faster and heavier until just as quickly the rubber band was released and they each vocalized their pleasure… and pain.

Grissom fell across her and her hands roamed over his back, her legs still holding him to her, refusing to let him leave her body.  She could feel him begin to grow smaller and she let out a small whimper as realization hit that it was over.

He rolled to his side, pulling her with him and cradling her in his arms.  Tracing a line up her arm to her face, he brushed a sweaty lock of hair from her cheek then watched as her eyes closed while he retraced the line down her arm to her back.

Their breathing slowing, but their bodies still entwined, provided the only sound in the room.  She snuggled closer, whimpering as though not getting what she wanted.  He held her closer and still it wasn't enough.

"We need to talk, Sara."  His voice was husky and left her shuddering as images of what had occurred between them flashed in front of her eyes.

"Yes."

"Later."

They fell asleep, each holding onto the one thing they both knew would be the one thing they'd always want and need.

The shades on the windows refused to allow the sun in but still couldn't keep one of the bodies from waking.  Sara still lay curled amongst his strong arms.  She watched him sleep, taking his every feature in, retaining it to memory.  It would have to be enough to stay with her for a long time to come.

Her hand trailed along his, feeling his warmth prickling her fingertips.  She'd give anything to remain here, always.  But that wasn't to be.  She knew that when she'd walked in his front door.  She knew it when she sat quietly in his car.  She knew it when his lips first met hers.

There would be no explanation, no reasoning, no denials and no truths.  No more.

Carefully, she held his arm over her then allowed it to settle back down on the bed.  Then, ever so stealthily she crawled out of the bed.  She stood, covering her breasts with her arms, turning toward the door but taking one last glance over her shoulder at the man she once loved.

The door closed behind her.  She faced forward, shook out her hair then stepped out into the sunshine, her eyes shielded from the brightness by her sunglasses.  She walked calmly forward until she reached the door to the cab.

Her hand shook as she opened the door.  Hesitating, she looked behind her at his home and for a moment she wished there was another road for her to travel.

But, this… this was one road she'd never know where it would end.


End file.
